One Sprig
by prettygirl17
Summary: When it happened neither of them were quite sure. All they really knew was that five years of pent up emotion was a little too much for either of them to handle. Ash raised them both up and switched their positions, pinning her instead. And she was surprised to say, that for the first time, she didn't care that Ash had won. Pokeshipping and Contestshipping oneshot collection
1. Chapter 1

So, this story I had up a long time ago, but I had to delete it. I hope you guys enjoy now as much as you did then. Tell me what you think! I enjoyed this one. It's up just as it was before though. And this was the first one I wrote after 4-5years of no writing, so don't be to critical. I'm better now.

Enjoy!

It was a snowy evening and fog and snow hung in the air, making it difficult for Ash and co. to find their way.

"We'll never get out of here!" May exclaimed as she trudged over yet another snow covered slope.

The gray forest to their right seemed to reflect her gloomy attitude, and the rest of the area was rolling white hills as far as the eye could see.

"That's the tenth time you've said that in an hour!" A young boy with black glasses and blue hair complained to his older sibling.

"Well it shouldn't have taken an hour! Isn't there something you can do with your pokenav?" May asked angrily.

"It's frozen!"

"Did you leave it out all night or something?"

"Enough you two!" Brock (the eldest in the group with spiked brown hair) yelled, ending their squabble. Both May and Max turned away with a "humph".

"Hey guys look!" Max exclaimed. He spotted it first and his attitude changed immediately.

Up ahead just visible through the snow, was a Pok'emon center.

"Yes!" May ran ahead not waiting for the others to cath up.

"Hey May! Wait up!" Ash (the second eldest in the group with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes) called running after her.

Max ran after Ash with Brock tailing the back of the group. May and Ash reached the Center first, followed by Brock and Max.

"Good heavens!" The group looked up from catching a breath once inside the center, to see Nurse Joy wearing a look of concern.

"You all look freezing!" Nurse Joy walked to shelf to pull of some blankets, but was stopped as her hands were grabbed by a jubilant young man.

"We are! Perhaps you could h…" Brock was cut off in mid-sentence as Max grabbed a hold of his ear dragging him away.

"Perhaps I could help her get away from you!"

Nurse Joy shrugged, as Ash and May giggled, and went back to retrieving blankets. She handed one to each of the boys, then realized she only had three with her. "I'll get one from one of the rooms."

She turned to retrieve it, but stopped as a male voice rang out. "It's ok! She can use mine!"

May didn't have time to see who the voice belonged to, before an identical pink blanket landed on her head.

May protested and fought the mess on her head, before pulling it off and wishing she hadn't. She stared at the back of a purple shirt, as the young man talked to Nurse Joy.

He turned around and smirked. "Bad hair day?"

May glared and tried to flatten the mess her hair had gotten into when _someone_ dropped a blanket on her head.

The group sat on some chairs and tried to get warmed up while Drew leaned against the wall.

May kept glancing at Drew who was just staring at her until she couldn't take it.

"What are you doing here?" Drew shrugged.

"Got caught in the snow on the way to my next contest, and decided to stop here."

After a few more minutes of complete silence Max voiced his thoughts. "I'm bored!"

Nurse Joy smiled. "I have a couple of nephews that come through every now and then. So I always keep these in hand." She went into a back room and came back with a couple sleds and a snowsuit as well.

"Awesome!" Max ran up to Nurse Joy. "Can we go May?"

May sighed. "I don't have anything better to do."

"Yes!" Max grabbed the suit from Nurse Joy's hands and ran to change.

My sighed, slouched lower in her seat, then realized, then realized Drew was still staring.

"What do you find so fascinating? Stare at something else, will ya?" May yelled.

Drew rolled his eyes and turned away.

A few minutes later Max came back out in a dark orange snowsuit. May had to hold in her laughter when she saw him.

"Well I'm off!" Max called.

"Hold it Max! I'll go with you!" Ash said getting up.

"Oh, here!" Nurse Joy walked away then came back with three coats. She handed a brown one to Brock, a black one to Ash, and a pink one to May.

"Ok. Can we go now?" Max asked impatiently.

"Not quite. Do any of you want any sleds or such?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Uh…"

"Hey Ash! Would you go sledding with me?" Ash laughed.

"I guess we'll have another sled."

Nurse Joy handed him one then turned to May. "All I have left are snowboards."

May shrugged dully and said. "I guess I'll take one of those." Though she doubted she would use it.

May followed the boys out. Brock stood at the top and watched Ash and Max.

May looked at the snowboard and decided to at least try it.

She threw the snowboard down, stepped on it and fell of instantly. She tried once more, but fell down again. "Forget it!" she yelled sitting down on the board."

"You're doing it wrong."

May turned to her right and groaned as Drew threw a snowboard down at his feet. He was wearing a dark green coat and purple pants, instead of his traditional green leggings.

May began to realize how thin the coat she was wearing was and pulled her legs up to her chest.

'Man she looks cute in that!' Drew thought. "How does she do that?"

May looked up and saw Drew was just staring at her. "Do you want something?"

Drew shook himself out of it and turned to the snowboard at his feet. "Lean in, bend your knees, and turn your left foot out right a little more."

May then watched in amazement as Drew soared gracefully down the slope; building up enough momentum to get up and down the next slope.

'Wow.' Thought May. Then again this was Drew.

May thought about what Drew had said. She thought she could do that. Standing on the board May leaned forward… a little too far, and got a face full of snow.

May sputtered and wiped the snow from her face as she sat up. She heard quiet laughing and looked to the right to meet green eyes.

"Not a word." She breathed in a dangerous voice.

Drew only smirked. "You were leaning too far."

"Yeah I noticed."

"Try it again."

"What?!"

"Come on. I'll help you. Try again."

"Not on your life." May said, crossing her arms and turning away.

Drew shrugged. "'Should have known you'd give up."

"What?" May asked turning back.

"You heard me. You never get any better at coordinating. Is this why?"

Despite the cold weather, May's blood began to boil. Standing up, she tried to get her balance on the snowboard.

Drew shook his head and walked over as May almost fell over again, and grabbed her around the waist to keep her steady. He then placed his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Now, lean forward."

May felt an electrical current shoot up through her, nevertheless she leaned.

"Turn your left foot right a little." May obeyed.

"Ok, good. Bend your knees" May did and felt herself rely less on Drew's strong arms.

Drew removed his hands and stepped back a little. May felt a little disappointed but realized she was standing on her own. She smiled.

"Try going down the hill."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"But what if I fall?"

"If you fall, you'll stand up and try it over."

May bit her lip, but before she decided to go, a pair of arms pushed her down the hill. May screamed, then closed her eyes and fell over.

Drew grabbed his board and made his way down to her. He held out his hand and May took it, pulling herself up.

Drew smirked. "Rule number two: Never close your eyes."

May glared. "Why did you push me?"

For about the fifteenth time, Drew shrugged. "You were taking to long."

May rolled her eyes and picked up the snowboard. She headed back up the hill with Drew tailing her.

May wanted to forget about it. Drew had other ideas.

"Try it again."

"No!"

"You're scared, huh?"

No answer.

Drew snickered for a second. "Here, I'll go right beside you incase you fall."

May gave him a quizzical glance. "You expect me to believe you?"

"Funny." Drew smirked.

"What is?"

"That you'll believe someone like Harley when he tries to trick you; but you won't believe someone when they tri to tell you the truth."

"You had to bring that up didn't you?"

Drew smiled. "I promise I won't let you fall. I'll tie you to the board and pull you if I have to."

May looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. He looked sincere for once. "Well… I'll try one more time."

Drew held out his hand and May took it. Taking a deep breath she stood on the board and got into the position Drew had shown her. Drew set his board down on May's left and got into position like May.

May was weary to try again, and Drew saw it.

"I won't let you fall. I promise."

May looked at him. He would be so mean and the next moment be so nice… so perfect.

"On the count of three." May gave a nod. "One. Two. Three!"

Drew and May pushed off at the same time. About half way down the hill, May began to teeter and lean backwards. Drew smiled and in half a second, swooped down on May grabbing her around the waist.

May felt the heat rise in her face as Drew's momentum carried them down the hill.

When they reached the bottom of the hill, Drew had to control himself and let go of May.

"Um… Drew?"

"…Yeah?"

"Did you plan that?"

"Plan what?"

May turned around and met Drew's gaze. She thought she saw him blush, but then again it was probably the cold.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence until May grabbed her board and headed back up the hill. Drew followed immediately.

Once they reached the top Drew expected May to go inside, but she didn't. Instead she stood back on the board. Drew just watched her.

May stared at her feet, shadows covered her face. "You'll catch me?" she whispered.

Drew stared at her for a moment then a smile broke his face. "Promise."

Drew and May headed down the hill once more. May made it most the way by herself, but leaned forward to far once again near the bottom of the hill.

Drew maneuvered the snowboard to May's front attempting to push her back up. But May was already over to far, and instead fell into Drew's arms causing him to fall backwards.

May landed on him then rolled off immediately. Both coordinators faces turned a bright beet red. Both turned away, sitting up at the same time.

Drew heard a light giggle coming from his left, and turned towards May in confusion.

"You messed up you know?"

"Huh?" his face wore confusion.

"You missed me. You promised not to let me fall and you missed me."

"Actually… I promised to catch you." Drew turned away and looking up at the Pok'emon Center.

"Well… thanks." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for catching me even though I fell."

Drew turned away, red again. He was tempted to say "I wouldn't have caught you if you hadn't fallen." because it was so obvious. Instead he leaned forward and whispered,

"I promise not to let you fall again."

Before May did anything, and before he lost the courage, Drew tilted forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Drew got up as May watched him leave. 'I promise not to let you fall again.' May put a hand to her cheek and smiled.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.

So that's it! Lol. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. You Never Know What You Have

I can't say I'm proud of this one. It was written a long time ago! But some people really liked it, so I'm adding it too. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Ash?"

Ash looked away from May and Max who were giggling as he told them a story from his older traveling days.

"Yeah Brock?"

Brock tried to find the courage, and the words, to say what would kill Ash.

"Ash…"

Ash felt the stress build up as he looked into Brock's eyes. "Guys, I'll be right back."

Brock and Ash left into their room.

"What's wrong?"

"Ash I… I just got a call form Misty's sister Daisy."

Ash felt his breathing shallow. "What about her?"

Brock bit his lip. "Apparently Misty's at the Cerulean Hospital. She was in a-um-accident."

Ash's eyes widened slightly. He waited for Brock to continue but Brock looked at the floor instead.

"Brock."

Brock raised his head.

"What happened to her?"

"Ash, she's gone into a coma. It's... She…" Brock's voice began to crack. "She isn't expected to live more than four days from today."

Ash stared at Brock with his mouth open.

"W-What?" he whispered.

"Ash… I'm sorry. This is just as hard for me as it is for you…." Brock stopped talking.

Ash backed up with an emotionless stare. Slowly reality began to set in. His gaze shifted to the floor as he let out a short gasp of disbelief.

"Ash I-I think…"

"I'm going to see her."

"What?"

"I'm going to see her." Ash repeated. He turned around and started grabbing various items, but Brock's voice intervened.

"Ash, she won't even know you're there! And even if she did open her eyes, which is highly unlikely, she wouldn't recognize you!"

Ash stopped moving for a moment and allowed his hat to cover his eyes.

Brock looked at Ash's back and felt his resolve harden in the air around them.

"Brock… Did I ever tell you how my… "Ash sighed. He raised his head and looked Brock strait in the eyes. "I'm going to see her Brock."

Brock knew he couldn't argue. Only two people could stop Ash once he put his mind to something: Mrs. Ketchum and Misty. Neither of which were here right now.

Brock consented with a nod.

Ash slung his back-pack over his shoulder and Pikachu jumped onto his other one.

With a quick, "See ya." He left.

Back in May and Max's room, both said kids had listened to the discussion through the open doors.

"Is Misty that girl he was just talking about? The one we met once?" Max asked his sister.

May nodded.

"So… she's in a coma?"

May nodded.

"Is… Is she going to die?"

"Max, stop asking me questions!" May exclaimed angrily. She wasn't really mad, but she didn't want to have to answer her little brother who was smart enough to see through a lie….

Ash grimaced as he entered the Cerulean City Hospital.

The sounds, the equipments, even the smells were so painfully familiar to him.

He bit his tongue nervously as he made his way to the front desk.

An old woman with auburn hair and blue eyes sat at the computer.

"Um, miss?"

She looked over her glasses at him, sending that familiar cold stare most librarians would use. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Misty's room. Misty Waterflower?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

She sighed before turning back to the computer. "One moment please."

Ash nodded while shaking.

She looked back up after a moment "Room 114 on the sixth floor."

"Thank you."

Ash went to the elevator and pressed the cold button.

Pikachu looked at Ash with a concerned face, but Ash didn't seem to notice. He just continued on his way.

He felt his legs turn to Jell-O as he reached her door. His breathing became shallow and a single tear escaped, but he quickly wiped it away.

He reached out and grabbed the door knob, quietly creeping inside the room and shutting it behind him.

His breathing completely stopped.

It was Misty. Her shoulder length orange locks gave that away.

She was wearing a hospital gown and had the scratchy white sheet pulled up under her arms. A couple tubes were connected to her right wrist. She had a few cuts, though not deep, on her arms and neck. Her face showed no expression.

Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, and lay loose and unkept on her pillow.

Ash pulled up a chair beside her he to touched her but quickly pulled away just as the tips of his fingers touched her cheek.

She was deathly cold.

Though it pained him, he grabbed her hand and held it.

Ash felt tears burn at his eyes, but held them down.

She was going to die.

He had so much to tell her. And for three days she would just be like this. Emotionless and lifeless.

The tears escaped Ash's strong hold and fell onto Misty's pale hand.

A young woman with a nurse outfit opened the door to the room and entered. "Sir, you can't…"

Ash quickly wiped his tears away and turned around for her to finish, still keeping his hold on Misty's hand.

Her face softened as she saw the pain in this young man's eyes. He must really care for her.

She dropped the sentence and approached them, picking up a clipboard on a desk next to Misty's head.

She read it over and frowned sympathetically. She turned to Misty's still face and, indicating to Ash, said softly, "They say sometimes someone in a coma can hear you. Even with all of our technology it hasn't really been proven how or when. But… But it's enough to know you have hope."

She turned to Ash and gave him a warm smile. "I wonder if she heard that?"

Ash looked at her with moist eyes before switching his gaze to Misty.

"I'll leave you." The nurse left the room and shut the door behind her.

Ash paused for a few minutes, memory after memory flashing through his head.

Flashbacks:

After a long day, Ash, Misty, and Brock had been invited to a festival. Everyone wore kimonos. Brock wore a brown one, Ash wore a mint green one, and Misty… Misty had refused show anyone hers.

About half an hour after the party started (while Ash was tinkering with pokedex out of boredom), Misty came out.

She was wearing a bright pink kimono covered in flowers and had her hair down.

Ash always liked Misty's hair down (though he never admitted it to anyone).

"Hey Ash! Wanna dance?"

Ash felt excitement race through his veins.

"Sure!"

Ash pulled away from the railing he was standing near and joined hands with Misty to the dance floor.

Separate flashback:

The setting sun was laying a golden glow across everything.

Misty stood across from Ash. She was leaving and perhaps never coming back.

With a small smile she asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

Ash looked her in the eye with his response. "You will…. I promise."

End Flashbacks:

Ash bowed his head allowing his hat to cover his wet face.

After a minute he wiped his face with his free hand. The words from the nurse earlier reran through his head.

"M-Misty?"

No action. There was nothing to prove she heard him.

He sighed. "S-someone just told me that maybe you could hear me."

He bit his lip. It was like talking to a brick wall. But he would never forgive himself if he didn't tell her. If there was even the smallest possibility she might hear him it was worth it.

"Well I have some stuff to tell you." He started. "Remember when we danced at Maiden's Peak? Well… you were really pretty, your hair and just… everything. I've always liked your hair down." Then he added nervously, "I never thought I'd tell you that."

"When you left I wanted to tell you something. But instead I asked you if you were in a hurry. Stupid thing to say."

He looked at her again. No expression. It was just like talking to a dead person. Ash shuddered and clenched his eyes shut. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

"I'm going to miss you." Tears fell again but this time he stopped them. "A-And then when I saw you again. I had so much to tell you. But I was just so scared. I know I used to annoy you a lot. I was real hard-headed, a-and… dense I guess… most of the time.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm telling you this. Gosh. Why am I telling you all this?"

Ash laughed through his tears, clearly bemused that he was talking to someone who couldn't even hear him. He squeezed his eyes together.

"People do crazy things when they're... I guess the point is..."

His hand pursed Misty's tighter.

"Mist… I'm in… love with you."

Ash gave up on holding the tears in, and let them fall at full force, his breath coming in short gasps.

At the doorway, Brock watched his younger friend sorrowfully. Pikachu, who had been quiet through the whole ordeal, hopped over to him. Brock led Pikachu out, and shut the door. Ash didn't notice.

Ash would've been content to stay by Misty's side for the rest of the three days. But for reasons he couldn't control, he left to the next town.

Six months passed after Misty's death. Ash never made it to the funeral; he wasn't invited.

Finally Ash was accepted to the title of Pokemon Master. His victory was praised by nearly everyone.

It was everything he had ever dreamed of… except in his dreams she had been there.

After his victory he wandered aimlessly around the party that followed. Once again, _almost_ everyone was there.

Ash found himself forcing a few smiles. He had been doing that a lot lately. Whenever he thought of her, he felt leaden. Not that he wasn't excited about becoming Pokemon Master. He was. He had just always expected her to be there. He was surprised he had the concentration to get the title. But in a way her death had fueled his attempts. She had always told him never to give up on his dreams, and he wouldn't let her down.

He hadn't. Had he?

Ash broke away from the swarming crowds of people, and found his way to the balcony.

Resting his arms on the balcony he pulled out a gold badge that rested on a ribbon reading, "Pokemon Master!"

He smiled slightly then faced the darkening sky. The cool night breeze felt soothing and comforting.

"Ash?"

Ash didn't have to turn around to recognize the voice.

"Yeah Brock?"

"Are you enjoying the party?" Brock asked.

He walked up beside Ash and layed his arms on the balcony as well.

"Yes." Ash answered. "It's perfect… Well…" Ash bit his lip.

Brock sighed and placed his right hand on Ash's left shoulder. "You've just gotta let it go."

Ash glanced at Brock out of the corner of his eye, and then nodded. But really, how could he let it go? He couldn't tell Brock that though.

Brock pulled an envelope out of his pocket and fiddled with it.

"Daisy handed me this." Brock muttered. "It was from Misty." He handed it to Ash.

Ash gulped and accepted the letter.

"Daisy said you should be the one to open it. Since it was meant for you."

Ash nodded again as Brock left, and then squeezed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Oh well. No use delaying the inevitable.

"Dear Ash,

Guess who? It's me. Misty! I think I may finally be able to see you after all this time. If you want me to, I'll be meeting you in Pallet when you come home. If you don't want me to… Well to bad! I'm coming anyway!

I've really missed you. Also… I have something very important to tell you.

See you soon!

Misty"

Ash tears in the corners of his eyes as he realized something. He turned the envelope over with his hands shaking. The date was two days before he saw her in the hospital.

She had died because she wanted to see him.

Ash felt his face twist into a grimace. If he had contacted her like he promised… If he had been the one visiting _her_… If he had stopped putting leagues and battles above visiting her all the time… she wouldn't have died.

His mind went back in time. She had always been there. And after she left, he hadn't contacted her or anything.

Ash dropped the letter and the envelope, and started breathing deeper.

A couple tears came through and though he tried to fight it, they ran down his tan cheeks.

It was his fault. It had been hard enough before, but this…

"A-Ash?"

Ash turned around, his breathing beginning to steady. A girl walked up to him and picked up the envelope, looking for the return address. She frowned sympathetically.

Ash's tears prevented him from seeing the girl, though he knew it was May as he could see the darker shade of her hair.

"Ash, I'm sorry."

And right then and there, she kissed him.

Ash's eyes flew open. Wasn't May…?

After a moment she pulled away and Ash could see her clearly.

"Hi Ash."

Ash stared at her, the dark lighting dimming the colors but not her eyes. He looked her up and down as if measuring if she was real. His heart rate accelerated.

Finally, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pulled her back into the kiss.

She gasped, then melted.

After they pulled away Ash wiped some tears away and with a smile said, "Hi Misty."

He was in shock. But the shock wasn't enough to keep him from hugging her, tears running down his face.

"I… I don't know-"

"You don't have to say anything."

Ash pulled away. "I-I want to. I love you Misty."

"I love you too."

Ash kissed her on the forehead quickly then pulled back with a smirk.

Misty blushed and looked down.

Suddenly Ash arched an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side a little.

"What?" Misty giggled. He was just too cute.

"You… You look beautiful." Ash wasn't going to let his chance pass again, even if he did feel uncomfortable.

"You let your hair down."

"Oh… yeah…" Misty whispered. A fine blush covered her cheeks. "Someone once told me they liked it that way."

* * *

Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got till it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parkin' lot 

I don't wanna give it  
Why you wanna give it  
Why you wanna givin it all away  
Cuz you're givin it all givin it all away yeah yeah  
Cuz You're givin it all away hey, hey, hey

Hey, paved paradise, to put up a parking lot  
la,la, la, la, la, la, la ,la ,la ,la ,la  
Paved paradise, and put up a parking lot


	3. I'm All About You

After going over this I see it could do with some work. I might change it but I'm really busy at the moment. But I really do like this so I hope you do too. It's a really fast aaml song fic.

* * *

Misty nibbled on her bottom lip thoughtfully. She didn't like this very much.

She twirled in front of the mirror then stopped. That wasn't going to help her feel any better.

She was wearing a dress that went just below her knees. It had short sleeves and was fitting.

It wasn't that she didn't like the dress. But she didn't feel herself. She felt uncomfortable. But if Ash liked it, it was worth it.

_There's something I've gotta say,_

Speaking of which, Ash was in the living room. Everyone had gone to Delia's house to take a break. And of course, Ash had invited Misty. She had been hesitant about coming, but did anyway. And he was glad. He had missed her a lot, though he had tried not to make a big deal out of it.

She had been in the guest bedroom for a while now, and he wondered what was taking her so long.

_You're always with me even though you're far away,  
talking to you on my cell,_

"Um… Ash?"

_Just the sound of your voice makes my heart melt,_

Ash turned around with a smile, but his smile changed to puzzlement at her demeanor. Was that Misty?

_Oh girl it's true_

Why was she wearing that? It looked… good… really good in his opinion. But he had known her long enough to know it… just wasn't her.

_I'm all about you,_

"Hi." She whispered shyly.

"Hi." He replied with puzzlement.

_I'm all about us,_

"I-Is there a party or something somewhere?" Ash asked pointing at the dress.

Misty looked down and blushed, "Uh… no."

"Then why are you wearing that?"

Misty hesitated. How could she tell him what she wanted to?

_No baby you never have to question my love,_

May came through suddenly (An old member of one of Ash's groups).

"Misty, that's so pretty!" she squealed.

_And every night,  
there's a new crowd,_

Misty forced a smile out. She liked May, but she always felt kind of sad about the fact that Ash was traveling with her now, and she had to stay back to take care of the gym. Plus May had been the only girl in their group. And now he had invited May to visit too. She just hoped Ash wasn't falling for May. But that was why she was doing this.

_But it's always you I'm singing about,_

Dawn passed by at that moment, the newest member of Ash's group. "Wow Misty!"

_There is only one these words are goin'out to, Oh girl_

Ash watched Misty fidget while the other two girls gawked over her and the dress. She looked nervous and uncomfortable.

_  
I'm all about you _

Ash massaged his pointer finger and thumb together as he thought. What could she possibly be dressed like that for?

_I know you worry sometimes,  
(sometimes you worry)  
some other girl will make me forget you're mine,_

"Misty… can I talk to you for a second?"

Misty blushed, nodded, and followed him out onto the back porch.

"Are you ok?" he asked slowly.

_There's not a doubt in this world,  
that anyone could take the place of my number one girl,_

Misty looked slightly hurt. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. It's just, you don't seem yourself."

_It's true_

Misty looked down at her feet. 'Maybe he doesn't like it. Or maybe I'm just making a fool of myself.'

"Misty?"

Misty looked up. "Yeah?"

_I'm all about you,_

"W-Why are you dressed like this?"

"Well I thought… maybe you would… um, maybe… you would…." She couldn't finish and Ash didn't seem to be getting it.

'Could she be…' His thoughts trailed off just as her words had. What if he was embarrassing her?

_I'm all about us,_

"Do I look bad?" she whispered.

Ash was taken aback. He'd never been asked such a question, least of all by her.

"Um…"

_No baby you never have to question my love,_

Misty shook her head. "I know." She cut him off and ran back inside, up the stairs to the guest bedroom before he could do anything.

She immediately changed out of the dress. She would never be good enough. She wasn't pretty and she could do nothing to try to look pretty without feeling like a fake or an annoyance.

Besides, he was traveling with new people now. She didn't matter. She was no more than a distraction from other people… other girls. She'd never even had a chance.

_And every night,  
there's a new crowd,_

There was a knock on the door. Misty sighed and opened it. It was Ash.

"Can we talk?" he whispered.

Misty nodded and let Ash in. He sat down on the bed and glanced at the dress she had changed out of. It was lying on a messy heap on her sheets. She was wearing her new gym outfit now.

_But it's always you I'm singing about,_

Misty turned to the closet and let down her hair, then stared putting it back up to give her an excuse not to look at him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean anything like that." He whispered.

Misty paused and let her shoulder-length hair fall down. "I-If…" she paused again. "Ash, tell me the truth. Do-Do you think I'm pretty?"

_There is only one these words are goin'out to,_

"Yes."

_Oh girl,  
I'm all about you _

Misty turned around confused. There had been no hesitation in Ash's voice. "What?"

"Yes Misty. You're pretty."

Misty stared at him. She was lost for words. She didn't know whether or not to believe him. This didn't sound like the normal him.

"Even though I don't really show it, you are pretty." He continued, as it seemed she either didn't believe him or wouldn't.

Misty still wasn't saying anything. She looked confused.

Ash sighed and got up. "I guess … I should go now."

Misty grabbed his hand as he started too walk out, bringing out a small blush on his face.

"Did you… I mean… Why did you say that?"

Ash turned around and cocked his head to the side. "Cause you asked me."

"So… that was your honest answer?"

"…yes."

Misty let go of his hand. "Thank you."

_  
When I close my eyes I can see you,  
it's like you're right here,_

"Y-You're welcome." Ash stuttered quietly. "Um… I'll see you later." Ash stopped in the hall and turned around. "Misty?"

"Yes?"

"Can your sisters take care of the gym now?"

Misty's heart started beating faster. She nodded.

_  
And these feelings only gettin' stronger,_

"Well… Could you travel with us? I-I've missed you…. a lot."

Misty froze. Her eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Well yeah. I-"

Ash stopped in mid sentence and stumbled backwards as Misty hit him in the chest with a strong hug.

"Of course!"

_You're with me everywhere!_

Ash felt his cheeks go red. But he was rejoicing on the inside. She was coming with him. She would be with him again!

Misty pulled away and Ash looked back to the dress on the bed. "Misty, where did you get that thing?"

"I got it from a store."

"Well if you don't like it, why did you buy it?"

Misty raised an eyebrow and gave him a 'What do you think?' look. Ash didn't get it.

Misty sighed. "I thought maybe _someone_ might think I looked… prettyinit." She finished quickly and blushed lightly.

_I'm all about you_

"But you don't like it."

"I thought someone might."

"You shouldn't have bought it, if you didn't like it."

"Yeah… I know."

Ash looked at it. "It looks kind of expensive. Why don't you return it and get some clothes you like? I know you like shopping."

"I can't. Daisy loaned me the money. It would be nice to just get it over with and pay her back. It's not really mine."

Ash looked a little nervous.

_I'm all about us_

"Well, I happen to have a friend that I owe some money to for a bike."

Misty felt a small smile tugging at her lips.

"So I thought maybe she would want to use it for something else, since I still owe her the money. Well, um… Here it is." Ash pulled a rather fat small envelope out of his pocket.

_No baby, you never have to question my love_

Misty grabbed the envelope and asked quietly. "How did you get this?"

"Well I didn't steal it if that's what you mean."

"I never said that. I was just wondering."

"Well if you have to know. I've actually earned quite a bit just from training. Mostly awards and stuff.

_And every night, there's a new crowd_

"Ash?"

"What?"

Misty smiled a little. "Keep the envelope. Who said you could give it to me without my permission?" she asked giving it back.

Ash blinked. "But… I-I thought…" he stuttered.

_But it's always you I'm singing about._

"Just wait till I tell you." She whispered.

Ash looked confused.

_There is only one these words are going out to _

Suddenly the gap between them was gone.

Ash was caught off guard and stumbled a bit. Misty started to pull back and Ash realized he liked the feeling he was getting. He placed his hand on the back of her head to keep her there.

Misty smiled and soon Ash _had_ to pull back. Misty giggled a little at Ash's dazed look.

"Who said you could do that?" Misty asked playfully.

Ash grinned and ignored her. "Maybe I won't pay you back for that bike." Ash closed the gap again and backed away almost instantly, his cheeks red.

This time Misty put her hand on the back of his neck, stopping him in mid motion. "Who said you could pull away?" she whispered.

Ash shook his head. "I'll never understand girls." He mumbled leaning back in.

_Oh girl_

_I'm all about you, I'm all about you, I'm all about you …_


	4. He Might Never Know

I wrote this in two point five seconds. But I think it's pretty good. It's just a random inspiration and I hope you enjoy. Short but good.

My next chapter will be a new one.

* * *

Nobody never really knows what someone is thinking. Their world can be falling apart and they will smile and no one will ever know. Their heart can be ripped in two and they can subtly move through each day without saying anything, never knowing that someday they may loose what's left of their heart.

He didn't know why she was hurting when he sat down beside her. He didn't know she was scared. He didn't know that she was crying inside and had made the choice to not cry in front of him. But he did know something was wrong. He could tell. He had known her so long that he was sure. What he didn't know was that it had been hurting her whole life, and he had only now just noticed it.

"Misty?"

She turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah Ash?"

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked away again.

The young teen wasn't sure how to handle the situation, and not very good with words. "Uh… um. If you want someone to talk to… I'll talk to you…. If you want. At any time!"

She glanced at him again and nodded.

He pulled away and covered his eyes as he walked off. "So stupid."

She watched him go with confusion on her face. Perhaps he didn't know what he had just said to her. She didn't care about fancy words, she wanted his appreciation and/or acknowledgment. It was no secret he wasn't good with words. But he was willing to help no matter how hard and he obviously cared. How could he find that stupid?

"Ash!"

He turned and gasped as a tearful girl fell into his arms. Not sure how to approach the situation, he reached his arms around her and held her awkwardly. But then she started really crying and he relaxed, realizing she was relying on him, and held her tighter.

He might never know why she was crying but he still held her.


	5. One Sprig

I wanted to put up a contestshipping story really badly, but I didn't have much time so I decided to write to write a poem. I don't have any poems on here yet and I pride myself on it when I have time to do things to it. I didn't have to much time to go over this. But I'm not going to lie. I'm going to tell you that I like this story and this is unlike anything that I have written so far. Lol. If you do read this I would really apreciate a review. The only place and people I show my writing to are the people on here. Reviews mean a lot to me.

disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters in this.

One Sprig

The sprig is an excuse and I won't pass it up.

My lips are on hers and if that's not enough,

She begins to kiss back and I suddenly forget,

That her family is there and this may be explicit

Her lips are so soft they roll over like milk.

Her hair is so smooth it's much better than felt.

Her scent runs my temperature up through the roof

I'm getting caught up, I'm starting to loose it.

Still she doesn't pull back so why should I?

Oh how I've waited for this incredible day.

I'm getting lost in the way that she moves,

Her eyes are closed but behind is deep blue.

I'm running out of breath and so is she.

Who would've thought she would kiss me?

She's smart, talented, and utterly breathtaking

I'm caught up in thoughts now and her knees bagan shaking.

A hand comes between us and pushes us apart.

We both look away as a blush begans to start.

The man looks at me and tells me to move.

A second ago he was telling us to.

I look at her face and she is still blushing

I give her a rose and ignore her brothers singing.

My heart is still thudding as I race out the door

But now I'm fulfilled and I couldn't want more.

P.S. ...Review!

By: Prettygirl17


	6. I'd Say We're Even

This is an aaml and it's in Misty's view just in case your confused at the beginning. I was planning on kind of making it into Misty's version of, "You Never Know What You Have" but I ended up changing it a lot. This is kind of my way of changing and enhancing the other onw. Misty's view instead of Ash's. I'm working on the next chapter of my chapter story and I'm really liking it! So it should be up soon. Anywho, read and review... ya know the drill. Right?

* * *

"I-I…"

"What?" Hi s voice was so anxious and scared and I knew why. I don't think I had ever been more afraid than right than. I was lying there weakly and barely had the strength to move. I felt so vulnerable.

But he hadn't left me once. I had passed out once… or twice… probably a few times actually but it was hard for me to remember. One thing I did know though was that I was madly in love with the boy next to me. And now I was almost sure that I was on my death bed and I didn't have the strength to tell him. They would tell me that I would be fine then they would walk out to see a doctor and his face for even a moment would give it all away. You would think that he would have the compassion to at least try to hide it. I doubt that he believed that I knew anything that was happening around me. But I did, and it was killing me. Almost more depressing than lying in this scratchy bed completely immobile. And now he was here… finally. And I couldn't get my mouth to say anything. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything.

I knew he was disappointed. His head fell back down and he just looked so sad. He stuffed his face in his hands and then wiped some tears away that were behind his hands. When he looked back up he looked determined. "Misty…"

I wish I could have said something. Anything. Even one syllable just so he knew that I could hear him.

"This is really hard…"

He thinks it's hard? He has no idea.

"Someone told me…" He didn't finish and he didn't have to because I was there when she told him.

He stopped and it was way to silent.

"Ash?" Brock came in and looked at me sadly. I wish he would've said something to me too. At least Ash tried. "It's time to go."

"I'm sure that stupid machine showed my heart rate go up. I didn't want them to go. I didn't want to be here alone. They were going to just leave me. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to jump up and slap him for even suggesting leaving me here all alone.

He nodded and got up and I know that if I could move that I would crying for the first time in a long while. Then again if I could move this wouldn't be happening anyway.

I tried to open my mouth and I think I was getting something out but it wasn't noticeable enough and he shut the door. Everything was quiet. The room was so dark and I almost felt like they were trying to force me to go to sleep. I hated every second of it. What scared me even more was the possability that I could end up dying while he was gone. I couldn't even feel how close I was.

I think that's when I passed out again, if it isn't then I can't remember whatever else I was thinking.

And now here I am, exactly the same as yesterday. And he's still not back. I'm trying to move my mouth or anything. I'm just trying to get some form of control over myself again. If I get enough, and considering he comes back, I might be able to at least tell him. I've made a small sound but it's pathetic. I don't think he would even hear it.

I've been so tired and all of sudden it's getting even more so. Fear is really getting the better of me. I can hear beeping and I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open.

I hear the door and it brings up my hopes just a little, but then I can hear yelling and Ash's face comes into my view. He sits down beside me and I can just barely feel pressure on my hand. He's shaking and I don't think I've ever seen him look this way. A moment later a nurse hurries into the room followed by Brock. Brock looks almost as bad as Ash does. I can hear metal and such and my only guess is that she's looking at that stupid screen that always tells me when I'm getting worse.

She glances at me and then runs out of the room. She comes back barely a second later with a doctor at her side. Strangely my fear starts ebbing. I feel much more relaxed than I usually do even though I'm always lying down now. In fact, I feel perfectly content with whatever is happening to me.

"Misty…" His voice. It's there again. He's talking to me. "Misty y-you need to hold on. Can you hear me? Misty we… I-I need you to hold on. For me Misty. Please." All of a sudden my senses start coming back. I can't go now. I still have to tell him. There's still so many things I want to do. I'm not ready yet. The fear is back but this time it's numbed by my determination to make it out of this, not because I'm dying.

Brock kneels down next to Ash's chair. "C'mon Misty." He mumbles. Then he gets louder. "We need you. Don't go now. C'mon Misty." Finally he's said something.

"You will have to leave for the time being."

They look at the nurse and nod. How can she do that?! Somehow through all of the suspense it occurs to Ash to kiss me on the cheek… and he does. I don't know why he would do that and this is probably the most uncomfortable situation. Still after they are out my room I'm determined to see them again.

Four long hours later the nurse helps me sit up. I can't tell you how wobbly I feel. Like I'm trying to learn how to use my muscles all over again.

They run in and Ash is the first one to completely cover me in a huge hug. He pulls back and I can tell that he's been crying even if he won't admit it to me later. He smiles and I do too. I can move now (just a little). I still can't really talk. I'm too tired for that. But I'll tell him eventually, I really will!

I wonder if he knows that he saved my life. I'd say now we're even.

* * *

If you've seen the movies and/or some of the episodes you'll get Misty's last sentence. So review! And tell me how much you liked it or hated it. Lol


	7. Destiny Is Funny

I am pretty sure that this is somewhat confusing but I thought I would let people draw their own conclusions. If you have any questions you can leave a review, but I am not entirely sure I will be able to answer. I know that this is weird and short so don't ask me where it came from. I have been feeling kind of stressed and weird lately and... well, this came to mind. The reason I am posting it is because it means something incredibly important to me.

* * *

A thin veil covered her head to her neck and lace covered the rest of her body. She regarded with silent shock, her apparel. She really looked beautiful. She had been in shock with the question and then even more shocked with her answer. Basically her life was a big ball of shock right now.

She looked over the tapestry draped about her curves and hugging them just right. She gulped and subconsciously twisted some orange hair around her finger. She breathed deep and let it out, something she seemed to have to remind herself to do regularly now.

She had wanted, needed, and silently craved his attention for so long. But she hadn't been expecting it when she got it. His face with that girl had made her want scream and cry in fury and hurt.

But when he had come after her and gently took her hand and wiped away her tears she had froze and once again become completely helpless within his chocolate gaze. He hadn't said anything remotely incredible. God knew he didn't know how to compile his words that way or even read a dictionary. But it had been nice just to know that he cared.

And then four days later he asked her. She had gone into shock, but with joy she couldn't hold in answered and threw her arms around his neck.

For so long she had craved his attention.

Now walking down the wide isle, with soft ivory flower petals beneath her hands and a small hem of the back of her dress dragging the floor… she realized something.

Just because you didn't get direct attention didn't mean that your every move wasn't being scrutinized, watched, and even loved.

Destiny had a funny way of falling into itself and then throwing up something completely different. But sometimes that was what destiny was. Something unexpected but at the same time understood and right.

* * *

I know it's strange. But I needed to post something like this. So review... if you want. 


	8. Looking at a Mess

I'm finally back with another chapter. I think I may start uploading oneshots separetly now though. This was kinda just a random thought. I was watching a different show at the time so the characters might be OOC. I didn't really go over it much just cause... I dunno. It was really random. I kinda like it though. But ignore this. Just read the story and tell me what you think. And please review, I really wanna see what people think of this.

disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

* * *

_

_Don't look at his hair. Don't look at his hair…. Don't look at his hair. Don't look at his hair._

Misty Waterflower had been extremely excited when her old friends came to her gym to visit her. She had been impressed by how much they had changed. Even Ash Ketchum had become taller, stronger, and more mature. However some things never changed. Though Ash had matured, he was the same food-craving, dirty, and messy haired boy she had fallen in love with. And she discovered this very quickly. But for some strange reason, she was having trouble looking at Ash's hair at the moment. It was knotted and had flecks of dirt just like his face always did. And though she usually didn't care, and though he almost always wore a hat, she found herself standing behind him, staring at his hair and repeating to herself, "Don't look at his hair."

Needless to say, Ash was in for a surprise when out of the blue, his water Pokemon loving best friend, grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him out of the room and away from Brock, whom he was having a conversation with.

"Mist." Ash managed to choke out. "What… are you doing?"

Misty bit her tongue and continued to drag him until they reached her room, at which point she turned him around and forced him into a sitting position on the chest at the foot of her bed. She then walked into the bathroom connecting to her room, filled up a cup full of water, grabbed a comb, and a small towel.

Ash watched her scramble around the room with confusion, but not daring to ask or move from his current position, he simply sat and waited.

Misty finally returned and set her cup and other accessories carefully on the bed, before climbing on herself and sitting behind Ash.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked again. Instead of an answer, Misty pulled off his hat and sat it next to her. "Hey!" Ash yelled out. "What are you doing?" He turned around and attempted to grab it from her, but Misty managed to skillfully twist him back around and force him to sit down, all in one smooth motion.

Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer, Ash sighed and set his chin in his hand, waiting for her to do whatever it was she wanted to do.

Misty took the cup and poured a little of the water over his head.

"What the… Misty?"

"Hold still."

Misty picked up her comb and started tugging at the ends of his hair with it.

"What the…" he mumbled again. "Are you combing my hair?"

She blushed suddenly, realizing how strange it sounded. "It was a mess! I-I just…." She sighed and trailed off. She just couldn't seem to help herself at times. She was so impulsive. She looked back to his hair. It was still a mess…. Maybe her being impulsive wasn't such a bad thing.

She grabbed his chin and titled his head back, running the comb through it, determined to finish what she had started.

Now as you can imagine, this was all very strange for Ash. When had she ever really attempted to comb his hair? When would anyone? At times she had complained about how messy his hair was, but he never imagined she would actually do anything about it.

There was also the fact that he had harbored an extremely large crush on her for quite sometime. Misty's fingers running through his hair to aid the comb, or running smoothly over his jaw line really wasn't helping. He bit his lip as she continued pulling at his hair, earning a few small yelps from him. "C-Could you be a little more gentle?"

"Well you can't blame me that your hair is an absolute mess! It's like trying to drag a comb through a knotted rope! It just can't be done!" She paused and then whispered to herself, "It's just looking at a mess that long really made me want to clean it up."

Ash didn't seem to hear the comment, and if he did he wasn't mentioning it. "Then why are you trying?" he muttered, biting down on his lip again as she pulled.

"Because I want to be the first person to do the impossible."

Ash rolled his eyes, but had to stop in mid roll. "Ow!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

Ash knew he wasn't getting away, so he managed to restrain himself and sit through his torment.

Eventually the knots were nearly combed through and Misty was becoming quite proud of herself for some odd reason. Suddenly it occurred to her that his hair was actually… dare I say it, combed… completely. She gasped and stared down at his head. She had known that she was going to go through with it; she hadn't realized that she would be so surprised. Somehow she forgot the fact that there was a brain with thoughts in that head and, setting the comb aside, she began running her fingers through the hair, admiring her handy work.

Ash gulped and closed his eyes feeling her fingers run through his hair against his scalp. He felt a blush rise to his face, but he began feeling relaxed within seconds. His body relaxed and he fell backwards a little without realizing it, just letting him self rest while savoring the calming repetitive motions.

Misty looked down in surprise as he fell back practically in her lap. She stopped for a moment and stared down at him. He shuffled a bit, and he almost seemed as if he were asleep. She put her fingers back in his hair and resumed her previous exploring, feeling him relax again under her touch. Who would've thought Ash's hair would be so soft?

It was weird. Moments like this the two of them didn't share and yet, she couldn't bring herself to stop and she knew Ash wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. At least not until she stopped.

She sighed and shook her head. He really was so simple. One thing could make him depressed, happy, or sad. He wasn't that hard to see through. Her on the other hand, maybe at times she allowed herself to be a bit to complicated. She smiled and tilted her head to the side a little, running her fingers closer to his ears where she accidentally brushed earning a small shiver from him.

Ash wasn't complaining. She felt no need to stop, and Ash felt no need to get up.

Suddenly Brock walked by the door. He blinked and looked from one to the other.

Misty looked up and blushed for some reason, quickly pulling her hands out of Ash's hair and backing up against her bed.

Ash's head fell backwards to where she used to be sitting. He pulled his head back and was greeted with the same sight as Misty. And just as Misty had blushed he did too.

Brock raised an eyebrow and they were both in surprise when, instead of saying anything, he just shook his head and walked on.

Misty and Ash glanced at each other, then turned away. It was a strange feeling, like they weren't sure if either of them should be embarrassed or not and that just made them feel more embarrassed at their actions.

Misty managed to sneak a peak at Ash and found herself quite surprised at the boy she was looking at. His hair, usually tangled and sticking out in all directions, was longer than she thought it was when it was released. It almost covered the top of his ears, and reached parts of his neck. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she realized she didn't mind it. It was kinda cute, though she noticed with shock that his other look was cute too.

He glanced at her and took one look at her face before blushing and turning as far away as he could. He grabbed his hat, but instead of putting it on his head, he held it in his hand and neared the door. "I should go."

Misty opened her mouth but no words came out, so she closed it and just simply nodded as she watched him go.

_"It's just looking at a mess that long really made me want to clean it up."_

Imagine Brocks surprise when the next time they decided to visit their old friend, he found Ash hopelessly, and apparently purposefully, trying to tangle his hair even more than it usually was.

* * *

Lol. Tell me what you think. I enjoyed writing it, but since I had different characters from a completely different show in mind, I found it difficult. 

So thankyou very much for reading even if you don't review, and I hope it was worth your time. Thanks:)


	9. Confectioners' Sugar

This was completely random insparation. There are tons of aaml cooking oneshots, so I decided to make one. Today's my mom's birthday so I got ideas from that as well. This was pretty much an experiment, and it turned out interesting. I wrote Ash and Misty way different than I usually do, but it was fun so... yeah. I hope you guys enjoy.

Something totaly freaked me out when I finished. I think I read an aaml with confectioners' sugar theme somewhere. I'm not positive. Maybe I imagined it. I checked the website (you would not believe how many people say they were on a sugar high when they wrote a story) but I found nothing. So, if anyone wrote a story or something close to this I apologize. And if you tell me I will either delete this story or change it.

So, now that that is off my chest... Enjoy!

**

* * *

**Baking was simple.

At least, that's what Ash assumed. A cake couldn't be hard to make, right? You just mix the ingredients you want in it together and the oven will do the rest, Right?

Wrong!

An hour in the kitchen had only resulted in a flat cake. That, and flour, sugar, and salt covered everything, including Ash.

He looked everything over and grumbled pathetically. His mom was going to kill him.

Sighing in defeat, he sat on a stool next the counter and stuck his hand into a bag of confectioner sugar, only to pull out and lick the powdery substance off of his fingers.

Ash heard a distinctive, "thump" and turned around to see Misty standing in the entry way, her bag on the floor now almost completely white.

She stared at him for a second watching him pull his finger out of his mouth, before she darted forward and grabbed a rag out of one of the cabinets. "Ash! What did you do?! You're mom's going to be back soon!" She saw the result of Ash's cooking and set down the rag for a second, staring at it.

Ash rinsed his hand off in the sink and then glanced over at her.

"…What is this?"

Ash just grunted in response and picked up the mixing bowl.

"Is it…a…cake?"

"Yeah…."

Misty hesitantly took a nibble before spitting into the trash-can. "Ash!"

Ash winced. There was no way she could tease him for this. Her cooking was ten times worse.

"What did you put in this?"

He shrugged. "Eggs, salt, vanilla, confectioners' sugar…."

Misty looked around the room with an eyebrow raised. "What about flour?"

He shook his head.

"No flour?"

A nod.

"Then…what's all this?"

"Sugar mostly. I was gonna put flour in it, but it tasted weird, so I thought maybe it was bad or something."

Misty flinched. "So… then why is it all over the kitchen?"

Ash opened his mouth then closed it. After a moment he gave a pathetic shrug and Misty sighed turning back to the cookies. "Well… maybe I can help…."

Ash's eyes widened in horror. "No!"

Misty turned around with an eyebrow raised and Ash gulped, immediately regretting his outburst.

"And why not?"

"Well because… uh… well… y-you're not-uh-exactly a very good… cook." Ash clenched his eyes shut and cowered hurrying out, "No offense or anything!"

Misty bit her lip, willing herself to calm down and walked to the cake picking up a piece and shoving it in his face. "I'm not as bad as you think! Ash, look at this! Even I know you need flour in a cake!"

Ash looked up in surprise. "You mean you _have(?) _to have flour?"

Misty blinked in rapid succession, then shook her head and picked up the cake, using the pan to drop it into the trash. "You could've caught the house on fire." She mumbled.

Ash winced and decided not to tell her that it actually had caught on fire.

"Why did you try to make a cake anyway?"

Ash bit his lip and shuffled a little. "It's my mom's birthday."

Misty suddenly clamed down and set the pan back on the counter. She turned around to face him, watching his gaze go to his feet. She could clearly see the soft little boy she had fallen in love with. "So you tried to make her a cake for her birthday?"

Ash nodded. "It probably wasn't a good idea… But I didn't know what else to do! I couldn't think of anything else and everyone knows how much she cooks so I thought she might like it! And I just…" He started rambling from there so Misty came over and put a finger on his mouth.

"Ash, calm down." She drew her finger back with sugar on it and immediately wiped it on her somewhat clean shorts. "Let's just try this again."

Ash sighed. She wasn't a good cook. Everyone knew that. But… it couldn't get any worse than it already was, right?

"How much of each thing did you put in it?" she asked. Maybe she could see what they needed to change from that.

"Um… three cups of salt-"

"Three cups?!"

Ash jumped. "B-But that's what it said."

"Do you have the recipe?"

"Yeah! It's right…oh…um…" Ash trailed off and started picking things up and moving them. He finally found the recipe as he wiped some sugar off of the counter.

Misty took it. Most of the recipe was hard to read. But she was able to read what was needed. "Ash… that's sugar!"

"Oh…." He mumbled.

She sighed. "Great and I can't read most of it. Does your mom have any more recipes?"

Ash looked around. "Um… I think she has some above the oven, but…" he trailed off, not wanting to say that he was to short, but not wanting to climb on the counter in front of her either.

Misty rolled her eyes and grabbed the stool he was previously sitting on. Once she was on it she was a bit too tall, so she had to lean over. She went through the books until she found one that she assumed had cake and jumped back down. "Okay… cake…."

Ash looked over the top of the book eagerly. "Do you think we have time?"

"Does your mom have a cell phone?"

"Yeah."

"… Well do you know her number?"

"I think so."

Misty stared at Ash and he stared back until finally she lost her temper. "Well call her!"

"Alright! Alright!" Ash jumped to the phone and picked it up, dialing the numbers and getting batter stuck in between them. "Wait… why am I calling her?"

Misty stared at him. "To slow her down! Tell her you need her to pick something up!"

"Like what?"

"Anything you want! How am I supposed to know?"

"_Hello?" _Delia finally picked up the phone.

"Uh… hi mom."

"_Oh Ash!"_ her voice suddenly changed to one of panic. _"Is everything alright over there?"_

"Yeah it's fine…. I just…. Can you pick me up some chocolate?"

There was silence on the other side of the phone. _"Chocolate?"_

"Yeah… chocolate." He said somewhat uncomfortably.

Of all things she was expecting, chocolate wasn't one of them. _"Well… alright dear. I'll be home soon."_

"Oh no! Take your time! Thanks mom!"

"_You're welcome! I love you!"_

"Yeah bye!" he said quickly and hung up. He turned to Misty.

"…Chocolate?"

"What? I was still in her present mode! It was the first thing that came to mind! I was under pressure!"

"Uh-huh. You know it's not going to take her long to grab a bar of chocolate right?"

"Yes it will! She's at a pharmacy, so she'll have to go to a whole 'nother store."

"Hmm." Misty just shook her head. "All right, let's make that cake."

Ash nodded and walked over to her. "What first?"

"Uh… eggs… I think."

"You think?"

"The book didn't have a cake recipe."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Great…. We're doomed."

"We are not! I bet I can get it right!"

"Let's get this over with."

"Just add the eggs."

"How many?"

"…Four…. Without the shells Ash. Ok, now add salt, and only a little. Ok now sugar. No! Not confectioner sugar!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just haven't seen anybody use it."

"I don't see how it could hurt. They're both sugars right? And confectioner's sugar tastes a lot better."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!" And just to make a point, Ash picked some up with his hand and stuffed it into his mouth. Then…

"No it doesn't!" Misty was cut off as a fluffy white sugar hit her in the mouth, covering her face in the process. Misty froze and then wiped the sugar off of her face.

"Well?" he pressed.

"Why did you do that?!"

He shrugged a little, stifling a giggle at how she looked with white all over the top of her hair and face.

"You little twerp!"

Ash got a face full of sugar back at him. It didn't make much of a difference since he was already covered in it, but that didn't stop the competitive little boy in him from rising to the surface.

Within minutes, both of them were as white as ghosts and the kitchen was even more a mess than before. Finally they both stumped to the floor, laughing and leaning against the cabinets. Both covered in confectioners' sugar, Misty with a tad of regular(sugar).

Suddenly there was a click at the door and Ash and Misty looked to each other in fear.

"No! It's Delia!"

"What do we do?"

"You go distract her. I'll finish the cake."

"You can't do that!"

"You already tried and it didn't work."

"But it's _my_ mom's birthday. Besides aren't you supposed to learn from your mistakes?"

Misty shook her head and gave in. "Fine! I'll distract her."

Ash jumped to his feet and looked at the ingredients, suddenly feeling very stupid for wasting all of his time. He had to get it right this time and on top of that, the kitchen was a total mess. He tried his best to push those thoughts aside and concentrated on the cake.

So he already did eggs… and salt.… Was that it? He started panicking again, but once again pushed it down. Ok so now… probably flour right? He couldn't forget that now. But he didn't know the ingredients…. Knowing he was limited for time he just guessed and poured some in. Next would be sugar. Confectioners' sugar. Ash continued like this until he was finished and threw the cake into the oven. From there he grabbed a rag and started wiping the kitchen from top to bottom.

Misty was able to distract Delia long enough for the cake to come out of the oven, and for Ash to make the kitchen at least a little bit more presentable.

When Delia finally came down Misty was praying that everything was in order. She was shocked to find the kitchen a lot better than before (not clean but better) and a cake sitting on the counter with chocolate frosting (bought of course). Ash was still covered from head to foot but some of it had fallen off in the process and as a result there was some on the cake.

Delia looked at Ash, then the kitchen, then the cake.

Ash smiled nervously, a trace of foreboding on his face. "Happy birthday mom."

The cake was obviously better than last time, thought hopefully it wasn't just being covered by the frosting. It didn't catch on fire this time. That had to mean something. It was lopsided and Misty cringed at the thought of what he had done to it. Even so, Delia sat down and took a bite. It tasted salty and stuck to the sides of her mouth. She looked up at Ash to see him looking at her with a mixture of hope and dread.

Delia smiled, a small line of tears in her eyes. "Ash, this is the best cake I have ever had."

Ash positively beamed, drawing a smile out of Misty despite herself.

When Delia left the room to grab a few things, Misty walked casually to Ash and leaned against the wall next to him. "Ya know… you're getting sugar on the wall."

"Confectioners' sugar."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Right…." She made sure Delia was still out of the room. "What you did for your mom… it was really nice. Most guys don't do that kind of stuff you know."

Ash shrugged. "I bet they do. They just do it better."

"No, I don't think so. You're mom doesn't care about that kind of stuff."

Ash turned to her and stared with his mouth open.

"What?" Misty asked a bit uncomfortably.

"Are you… kind of complimenting me?" he whispered, shock in his voice.

Misty rolled her eyes, not being able to tell if he was joking or serious. "Kind of…. You should really get cleaned up."

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of like it. My mom hasn't reprimanded me once."

"Reprimanded. Big word."

Ash scowled and elbowed her side.

"Hey! You're getting that sugar all over me!"

"You're already covered in it! And actually you have boring sugar around your mouth."

Misty didn't seem to hear the second comment. Either that or she didn't care, since she only commented on the first. She sighed. "I guess I am. You know, you owe me for this."

"For what?"

"Distracting your mom. You have no idea what I went through explaining this stuff."

"Confectioners' sugar."

"Confectioners' sugar." She rolled her eyes for the millionth time.

"So you were complimenting me."

She shrugged.

Ash put a hand to his face and fell dramatically and pathetically at the same time.

"Ash that was probably the worst time to do that."

"I can't help it. I've gone into shock."

"Then why are you speaking?"

"I'm mimicking Tracey when Rudy called you pretty."

"What did you say…?" She whispered.

Ash flinched but had to jam his eyes shut and put a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting into giggles.

All of a sudden Misty cracked a mischievous smile and got down on her knees. "If that put you into shock, then this'll send you into a coma."

Ash opened his eyes but before he could do much more, Misty leaned down and laid a simple kiss on his powder covered lips.

She paused on her way up, looking into his shocked face, and then smiled. "I think you're right." Before Ash could process that Misty had just said that someone else was right in the first time since he had met her, she licked her lips and went on. "Confectioners' sugar is better."

Misty stood and went to the kitchen, leaving just a pinch of regular sugar on his face.

* * *

(Gags) Yeah. the ending may have been weird but I really enjoyed writing this. I had some stuff after this ending but it was just rididculous, so I cut it short. Lol. I think I overdid Ash. I was experimenting with a different kind of writing. Oh and about Ash's cake catching on fire. A few years back I made a cake without flour and it seriously caught on fire in the oven. Never make that mistake. Lol. 

Review!


	10. Oh Ash

Maybe I should call this an aaml collection. Sorry. I said the next chapter would be contestshipping, but I got this in my head, and I had to get it out. Max is _way _out of character, but it was required for the story and I had so much fun making this! I hope you guys all enjoy and never forget to review! 

* * *

"Oh Ash." A sing-song voice called out. "Look what I found."

Ash heard the tone and turned around carefully, only to see a baby blue book held firmly in Max's hands. "What is it?" he asked blandly.

Max smirked and flipped over the book. 

"Misty…." Ash read quietly. Suddenly he paled. "Max! Put it back!" Ash jumped to his feet and attempted to grab the book from him. "What are you? Suicidal?"

A girl came humming down the hall, and as quickly as possible, Ash pulled Max in the room and shut the door behind him. 

"Where did you get that!"

Max smiled superiorly. "It was in her back-pack."

"You… You went through her bag?"

Max shook his head. "She set it on the bed."

"Th-Then she'll notice it missing. Put it back!"

But Max had already situated himself on Ash's bed, and was opening the book with a giggle.

Ash ran across the room and grabbed one side of the book. "C'mon put it back. I'm serious; you don't want to be caught reading that."

Max shrugged lightly. "Then lock the door." He then reached out with his free hand and pulled on Ash's ear, giving him just enough distraction to pull it back from Ash.

Ash finally sighed and sat down on the bed beside him. The room was small, but not to small. They were all in Ash's house and at the moment, Misty, May, and Brock were downstairs. It was a simple get together. Misty had been traveling with them for a short time and they had stopped at Ash's house to recuperate. It was evening now, and Max had, for some strange reason, found it a good idea to take the journal of the girl he looked up to in their small group.

Ash shifted uneasily and glanced at the book. Misty would kill them. She would break down the door and beat them both to a pulp.

Why on earth did Max think it sensible to take her journal? It was something Ash certainly wasn't expecting. Apparently Max didn't know her as well as he thought he did, or Ash was sure he would've thought twice before taking such an action. Then again… Misty probably wasn't the kind of person that would hurt a kid. Now Ash was a different matter, but with Max she would probably scold him and send him off before turning her wrath to Ash. Something he certainly wasn't looking forward too.

"Put the book back." Ash muttered, but he didn't look at Max or make a move for the book.

"Dear journal, I 'm in love with Ash. Every time I look in his _deep_ chocolate eyes I get lost and I can't breathe. I…"

Ash had slowly been getting redder and had a bit of a belated reaction to the words because the shocking way young Max put them together. "S-Stop that."

Max smirked and went on, bringing Ash to flush more and continue the pointless rambling. Finally he lashed out at Max and tried to grab the book, as Max jumped from the bed with a smile, still "reading".

"It does not say that!"

"Oh journal, I love him so much!" Max exclaimed.

"Cut it out! I'm serious!"

Max stopped running away and lowered the book from his gaze to see Ash, terribly flushed and looking quite annoyed with him.

Max decided he had tortured him enough and lowered the book. "Sorry. Learned it from reading May's journal."

Ash blinked. "May's journal has a lock."

Max smirked. "How do you know that?"

"Just because she writes in it every single night! Ugh!" Ash let himself fall flat upon his bed and covered his face with his forearm, willing the heat away. It was ridiculous that words that didn't even come from her had so much effect on him. "How do you get into her journal?"

"I can pick locks." Max smiled and sat beside him on the bed flipping through more of the pages. "Kind of sad that you're this close to the book and you'll never know what's inside it."

"I knew you were going to do this." Ash grumbled. "Never trust a kid. It just blows up in your face." He said it more to himself that to Max, as he really didn't want to hurt his feelings, then finally removed his arm and sat up.

"You know you're still blushing, right?"

"Quiet."

Max looked at Ash's face. Ash wasn't looking at him, but more at the book in his grasp, and Max smirked as he saw the inner turmoil. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Ash asked, not really listening.

Max raised the book and waved it back and forth, watching Ash's eyes follow it. Ash finally snapped out of it by shaking his head and looking away. "We should get back downstairs. They'll be wondering where we are."

Max shrugged. "They're watching a movie. They probably won't notice it for a while." He smirked again and looked up at Ash before asking slyly, "Wanna read it?"

Ash's gaze snapped to Max's face. "No!"

"Why not?"

"Because… Because she's my friend! That's how you lose friends! It's this thing called trust. I don't want to lose Misty… again…." He muttered the last word to himself.

Max shrugged. "Suit yourself." He adjusted himself so he was lying on his stomach, then pulled his back-pack off and pulled out a red journal with a Torchick on it.

Ash groaned.

"Don't worry." Max muttered, swinging his legs in the air. "I do this all the time. It'll be ok."

"You read their journals _all the time_?" Ash repeated.

Max shrugged. "Well, May's. I've only read Misty's once before this. She's not very good at guarding it when I'm around."

"That's because she doesn't expect you to take it!"

He didn't seem to hear Ash, and was immersed in the books he was reading. "Dear Diary…" he read aloud "I saw Drew again today after the contest. He won… again…. Grr. But he gave me a rose…." Max cut off here giggling. "Almost every entry has something about Drew's roses. He has to have given her over a hundred. Either that or May writes about it even if he hasn't given her one that day."

Ash bit his lip and shifted his position so he was beside Max, looking over his shoulder at May's journal. Max had been reading it out loud, so there really wasn't any difference between him hearing it or reading it. Right? 

Within moments, both boys were looking over the entries and laughing together. Then Max suddenly switched books. He had just about started reading before it occurred to Ash what he was doing. He instantly jumped up and breathed out.

"Ash?" Max started in confusion.

"Shoot…. Sorry, Max. I'm done. We're going to be murdered if anyone finds out about this."

"But I'm not going to tell them, and you're not."

"But that's not how it works!"

"Why not?" Max asked obliviously.

Ash could hardly believe that Max was asking_ him_ a question. Then again, that may be hard for a boy to understand when he was pretty young and had spent a few years reading his sisters journal almost daily. "B-Because…." He paused and sighed. "Because it's an invasion of privacy. Teenagers need it more that kids do."

"Only if they're trying to have one and one time." Max grumbled, too quietly for Ash to hear, as he looked over another of Misty's entries. Suddenly he blinked and tilted his head to the side with his brows furrowed, as though he was checking what he had just read. His eyes suddenly widened in recognition and he stared at the page in awe for a moment.

Unfortunately, Ash noticed the look. "Max…? What are you looking at?"

Max quickly pulled the book towards him. "You're probably right. It's an invasion of privacy. We should put these back."

Ash blinked, wondering whether or not he should believe him. What was with the sudden mood change? "Max… are you hiding something?"

"No! I'm gonna put these back now! Bye!"

"Wait a second!" Ash definitely knew something was up now, and managed to grab the journal from Max before the page was changed.

"Oh great." Max covered his eyes as Ash raised the page into his view. He read over it for a moment, before a blush rose to his face.

"Hey Ash, do you…" Ash looked up as Misty casually opened the door and then froze.

He looked over the book then at her and then back to the book. "Ah! Misty! No!"

Misty stared at him blankly for a moment, then slowly her brows came together and she bit her lip and ran from the room.

"Misty!" Ash threw the book onto the bed and then took off after her, leaving Max to watch them go and let out a breath of anxiety.

"Misty, wait!"

Misty opened the door to the spare room, shut it behind her, and locked it with a firm click before throwing herself on the bed.

"Wait!" Ash pulled on the doorknob, just to make sure, then started pounding on the door. "C'mon Misty! Let me explain!" He stopped pounding and sighed, resting his forehead on the door. "I'm sorry Misty…."

"Ash?" May said in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

Ash didn't seem to notice her and walked strait to the couch before dropping into it and burying his face in his hands.

"Ash?" Brock asked. May and Brock exchanged nervous glances. 

"Did you see Misty?" May asked.

Ash nodded.

"What did she say?"

Ash dropped his hands a little and looked at her in confusion. "She didn't say anything."

"O-Oh…. Really…. What happened?"

Ash looked away again. "Uh… her journal…."

"What?" May asked, a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"Her journal…" he mumbled, barely audibly. "She saw me…"

May's mouth dropped open. "Ash, you better not be saying what I think you're saying."

"Ash, did you read Misty's journal?" Brock asked strait-forwardly.

Ash remained mute for a moment, then gave a stiff and, so small it was almost unnoticeable, nod.

Brock groaned and threw his head back.

"Ash!" May scolded.

"I didn't mean to!"

"How can you not mean to read someone's journal?"

"Max read yours!" He cried in defiance.

"Tattle tale!" a voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

May groaned and shook her head. "Great…. But that's beside the point. Ash, do you know why Misty came upstairs?"

Ash shook his head slowly.

"What did you read?" Brock asked.

"Uh…" Ash flushed and looked down.

May sighed. "Just go talk to her."

"I already tried. She locked the door…."

"Talk to her from outside."

"But I…"

"Please, Ash? Just trust me on this."

He took a deep breath, then nodded and headed back up the stairs.

"Misty?" He rapped softly on the door but it didn't take him long to figure out that he wouldn't be getting a response. He sighed and slid down the wall beside it. "C'mon Misty. Let me in."

A soft sound reached his ears and his whole body stiffened. He had thought that if she saw them she would be angry. Suddenly he discovered something much worse. She was crying. He closed his eyes. "Mist, please open the door." He asked much softer. "Mist?"

"Don't call me that!"

The words hurt. It was his name for her. His and only his, proving that they had a connection with each other that others didn't. But he tried his best to push that aside. She was talking now, so he was making progress. "But Mist…"

"Mist_y_! There's a "y" on the end!"

Ash gulped. "Misty… I didn't mean it. It was an accident I swear, I just…"

"You can't read something on accident!"

"I'm sorry! Misty, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to. I wasn't going to. But Max was reading it and then he said something and I just got curious. I'm sorry! Misty, please! Can't you open the door so we can talk face-to-face? You can hit me or whatever. I don't mind. I deserve it. Just open the door. Please. Please Mist."

As if she could have let the door stay shut with that. The boy was completely ignorant to just how perfect he could be sometimes.

She got up and opened the door stiffly. "It's Misty." She muttered before going back to the bed.

Ash stood and entered nervously, realizing that really, he had just explained the whole thing and there wasn't much more to say.

"So…" Misty started. "How'd you get it?" she wasn't looking at him and her voice didn't sound angry, just skeptical.

"Max got it." He grumbled. "He said you left it out. He had May's too."

Misty sighed. "Oh."

"I… I'm sorry."

She bit her lip and then shook her head quickly. "That's not going to cover it this time."

Ash felt his heart drop a bit. "I didn't mean too, and I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

She covered her mouth and Ash's eyes widened when he recognized the signs that showed she was trying not to cry. "Ash, do you realize what you did? This wasn't just an accidental fall out of a tree and land on top of me; it was a complete violation of my trust. I never thought you would do that. Maybe when we were younger… but now?"

Ash gulped. "I know…. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Could you leave? I need to think."

Instead of leaving, he took a deep breath and started forward. 

Misty opened her eyes and froze seeing him barely over a foot away from her.

"What if I could make it up to you?" he asked softly.

Misty gulped and opened her mouth a little. _'Ash, you're horrible. You read something, didn't you? You're torturing me on purpose aren't you?'_ She gulped again and muttered, "Huh," intelligently.

Ash moved forward just the slightest bit more and grabbed her wrist with one hand. The action caught Misty off guard, and for a moment she was snapped out of it before looking at his eyes again. "What-What are you doing?" she whispered, starting to feel dizzy. '_Stop looking at me like that. I'm supposed to be mad at you.'_

Seizing whatever frail amount of courage he had left, Ash tugged slightly on her wrist and leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips down upon hers.

Misty almost fell away from the shock of it all, and then in the next moment the dizzy feeling went away replaced by the thought that _she really wanted this_, and Ash was the one who had kissed her. Pure bliss. She stopped herself from falling and leaned into him, relishing the feeling she hoped would never end.

But of course it did end, like it always does, and Ash pulled back staring at Misty whose eyes had gone wide. "A-Ash…"

He gulped, licking his bottom lip subconsciously, then whispered, "May 8th. That… was… the only one I read." And he pulled back and went out the door, shutting it behind himself.

Misty was so in shock that it took her a few moments to register what he had just said, but when she did a blush ran to the tip of her ears. Of all the pages he could have read in the entire journal…. She put her hand up and fingered her lips, then suddenly fell backwards on the bed and let out a very _girly_ giggle.

"Ash?" May asked. Ash walked by right by her as if in a daze. "Ash!" she jumped in front of him and snapped her fingers.

"What? Huh?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How did it go?"

Ash blushed deep red. "It-It was good. Excuse me." Ash brushed past her and turned around, running right back up the stairs.

May and Brock looked at each other, quiet for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

A few minutest later, Ash was sitting on his bed staring into space. Max was sitting beside Ash on the bed and leaning over slightly so he could look at his face.

Misty knocked on the door, but Ash didn't answer so Max called out for him. "Come in!"

She opened the door and stood there for a moment. Ash looked up at her, blushed, and instantly looked away.

Misty shifted a little uncomfortably, then walked strait to the bed, where she picked up both journals. "I'll take these."

"Man…." Max mumbled.

Misty paused halfway to the door and turned around to see Ash still blushing and staring at the floor. She let a smile run to her face and walked up to him. "Ash?"

He looked up at her than looked back down.

"Ash."

This time he looked up and let his gaze stay on hers, still hiding his embarrassment. But he was completely caught off guard when Misty leaned forward, capturing his lips in another sweet kiss.

She pulled away and stood up, seemingly satisfied, then turned and left through the door. 

Max looked at Ash's face again and started laughing. Ash's mouth hung open as he stared after her.

"She's got you completely wrapped around her finger." Max said through laughter.

Ash blushed again and grunted, before repositioning himself.

"Ash?" Misty called.

"Coming!" Ash jumped to his feet and ran towards the door, hearing Max snicker behind. "Shut up…."

* * *

Yay!The end! Lol.I took a different aproach in this one-shot. It's somewhat different to what I usually write, but I had a bunch of fun!

P.S. My computer is having a bunch of problems (soon to be fixed), so sorry if I haven't replied to any messages. I can't get into my email. Anywho, don't let that keep you from reviewing. I'd appreciate it.

Review!Review!Review!Please Review!


	11. Silent Victory

I really have to write contestshipping. I'm sorry! I have like two daml fics in this entire collection (not that it's that big of a collection, but anywho...)! This is really short and I have no idea where it came from, but it was fun to make. Though the ending got me flustered.

* * *

Misty had grown up being in a family where she constantly had to prove herself. She was the baby of the family, and constantly being put down by her "beautiful" sisters.

Ash had never had to prove anything to anyone. His mother believed that he could do anything without him actually doing it. In fact the only time he felt he had something to prove was around Gary, but he tended to avoid him. He didn't have to prove anything, he just did. Once he actually set out on his journey, he had a lot more to prove.

Misty had actually been attempting to prove something when she met him. She left her house, hurt and angry towards her sisters, and vowed that she wouldn't return until she could prove all the lies said by her sisters wrong. Of course, she didn't count on catching a certain messy haired trainer at the beginning of her journey.

Since then, Ash and Misty had found different people to compete with: each other. They were constantly arguing, fighting, competing. Proving to themselves and each other who and what they could be.

But they had other reasons for competing too.

Soon after Misty was called back to her gym, their competitive natures began to mellow out. They were still competitive, just more mature and honest about their reasons. They saw each other again a couple of times. The arguments were still there, but not with quite so much vigor.

Then they started traveling together again, and suddenly the competition came back.

And while they argued, Misty saw the immature, annoying, proud boy she had come to know, and Ash saw the tomboyish, stubborn, easily flustered girl she had began to leave behind.

The argument was pointless, but they weren't arguing because it mattered. They needed to be right, more so than the teenager standing in front of them.

When it happened neither of them were quite sure. All they really knew was that five years of pent up emotion was a little to much for either of them to handle. Within moments, their lips were on each other's. Ash's clumsy nature returned and he fell backwards, with Misty following. Misty had always been able to pin him and did so as soon as his back met the ground, but she could feel him struggling beneath her. And so she was very surprised when for the first time, Ash raised them both up and switched their positions, pinning her instead. She gave out a cry of surprise against his lips and pushed him up with a glare. Ash smirked down at her and dropped his lips back to hers. And she was surprised to say, that for the first time, she didn't care that Ash had won.

* * *

I don't know if I've actually written a one-shot without speaking in it (other than my poem), so that was fun. Lol. That ending scene was... hard for me to write. Yes, I've written kiss scenes but... Anywho, I hope you liked! A bit random, but fun all the same. :)


End file.
